The present invention relates to a ramp bridging mechanism having a bridge plate that at the end adjacent to the ramp or dock is mounted so as to be pivotable about a horizontal axis. Provided at the free end of the bridge plate is an extension that can be extended and retracted in the longitudinal direction of the bridge plate. The extension serves for resting upon a platform that is to be loaded or unloaded. A support member is connected to the underside of the extension or to the underside of an element of the bridge plate that moves along with the extension. The support member is pivotable relative to the extension about a transverse axis, with the support member serving to support the bridge plate on a fixed support when the bridge plate is in a position of rest.
Known ramp bridging mechanisms of this general type have support members that are hinged by crossbolts that must absorb the entire support forces when a bridge plate is in a position of rest, and that therefore are vulnerable or at risk, especially when the load changes (see, for example, German Offenlegungschrift 31 04 555).
It is therefore an object of the present invention to free the pivot location between the extension and the support member from support forces when the bridge plate is in a position of rest.